1. Field
The following description relates to a technique of visualizing anatomical elements included in a medical image.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer-Aided Detection (CAD) is a technique of automatically detecting a lesion from a medical image using a computer for the purpose of assisting a doctor in making a diagnosis. In particular, mammography and breast ultrasonography are two major fields to which CAD is applied to diagnose a lesion. However, due to low resolution and atypical characteristics of medical images, it is difficult to improve accuracy in CAD. For example, ultrasound images captured by a probe whose location and angle are arbitrarily selected by a user are atypical in that locations and angles of the images are not consistent with each other. If an algorithm of automatically detecting a lesion is applied to the atypical images, not only lesions but also anatomical elements may be detected as actual lesions.